epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Blot
Could we change his name to SHADOW Blot? That's what they're calling him in the game instead. Also, mention that there are TWO Blots; the one working with the Mad Doctor, and the other that Mickey created, now sealed in a jug on Mickeyjunk Mountain. The first image of the Shadow Blot seems like it would fit more with the homepage of this wiki. If you'd be so kind as to switch this one out with the image of the horned Shadow Blot, that would be very nice. Thank you. {C}ScorpionTail 18:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC)ScorpionTail NO! Do not change his name to Shadow Blot. Jeez, okay here's what it's REALLY supposed to be. The Phantom Blot is the main villain, not the Shadow Blot. The game says that the Shadow Blot pulled Mickey into Wasteland. True. You say that the Phantom Blot pulled Mickey into Wasteland. FALSE!! The SHADOW Blot is the one fought at Mickeyjunk. The PHANTOM Blot is the one released from The Jug. OKAY?! Jeez, you guys have it all WRONG!!! {C}Mickey01 17:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Mickey01 is right. His name is the PHANTOM BLOT. Just look at the pins. Trust me, I just finished the game yesterday, so I think I would know. We need to get to work on sorting this out on both articles. --Nitrous X 14:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) {C}Furthermore, I suggest we move this article to "Phantom Blot" and the "Phantom Blot (Shadow Blot)" to just plain "Shadow Blot" to avoid further confusion. --Nitrous X 14:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) {C}OswaldEvile 05:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) {C}No, no, no, no, NO! His name is SHADOW BLOT! BOTH OF THEM ARE! There is no Phantom Blot! There was one planned for the game, but it was scrapped and rennamed! His name is SHADOW BLOT on the Pins! SHADOW! Phantom Blot is mentioned absolutely NOWHERE in the game! THe fake Blot is called Shadow Blot, and the real one is called Shadow Blot! THAT"S IT! NO MORE! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! If you prefer Phantom over Shadow, DEAL WITH IT!!!!!! ...Why on Earth are we including his Japanese name? Japanese names are meant to be included in wiki articles for stuff that originated in Japan (like a Japanese video game), as a way of showing the thing's name in its original language. Epic Mickey and its characters -including the Shadow Blot- are American made, so there's NO DAMN REASON to include his Japanese name. First of all. 190.139.249.150 Watch your language. Kids visit this wiki too. Unless you want to get blocked. Second. I wouldn't mind seeing a seperate section that shows the names/spellings of the characters names in all languages that the game released in (it differs in other countries) ,regardless if the character is American made. .2wiki 21:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I feel like the Fake Shadow Blot is called the Shadow Blot, while the real one is just called the Blot. I don't seem to notice them calling the real Blot the Shadow Blot. And WHY is the collector's addition of Epic Mickey rated T? The regular one is rated E, wouldn't that make collector's edition E too? Clean Shark, News Reporter (talk) 20:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Clean Shark, News Reporter In Epic Mickey 2, if you fix all the dioramas, you can hear stories about the boss battles. In fact, Abe actually called the Real Shadow Blot or Phantom Blot a Storm Blot. So he's actually called the Storm Blot. Apparently they recycled that name. Should the Shadow Blot be added to the Applicable Games template at the top of the page because of the "In Epic Mickey 2" section, or should I just leave it since it doesn't appear in person? - Oswaldiscool 00:13, May 25, 2017 (UTC)